Up Up!
by Kaoristrife
Summary: Cloud is seven and Squall is four, Squall really likes Cloud. Extremely fluffy, with a side of more fluff. Second chapter uploaded, story will be updated sporadically when I feel inspired to write a drabble or two. Leon x Cloud Squall x Cloud
1. Togetherness

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first time publishing a story here on FF Net, gosh this is really exciting yet kinda scary. WAHHH. I don't have a beta so excuse me if there are any typos and such.

I've been obsessed with kid!Cloud&Squall, for the past few weeks so I just wrote this randomly last night. Cleon is my favorite pairing ever, so do know that most of what I will be righting is Cleon.

Disclaimer: If I had it my way Squall and Cloud would be mine and I would have no reason to write this dribble considering they would be there to act it out for me. /Sigh. If only.

Rate and Review guys, I would love to read what you guys think.

Cloud is seven and Squall is four, Squall really likes Cloud.

I'm writing a second chapter of this because a reviewer inspired me! Expect it in the next few days!

Tails out!

* * *

"Up-up." Said a quiet voice.

The blond looked down and saw a small brunette tugging on the fabric of his shorts.

"Up." He said softly again.

"You want to go up?" The blond asked. The brunette nodded his head yes, eyes focused intently on the blond's face. The blond bent down and wrapped his arms around the brunette's upper back and thighs, lifting the child up and cradling him against his chest.

"Cloud." The brunette said contentedly as he snuggled into the crook of the blond's neck. Cloud just tightened his grip on the small boy.

"It's so cute how much he loves you, Cloud." Said a female brunette.

"Aerith's right, he is really attached to you, he's a little weird." A red-headed boy said.

"Axel's being mean!" wailed a younger black haired girl.

"Am not Yuffie!" Axel called back.

"Are so! You're picking on Squall!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Axel huffed out louder.

"Are too!" Yuffie raised the volume just a little more.

"ENOUGH!" said surprisingly loud by the normally quiet Aerith and effectively Axel and Yuffie had shut up. Aerith turned her head to their blond companion, yet was surprised to find he and his little brunette attachment had disappeared. She looked around and finally saw that Cloud had carried Squall over to the large oak tree about fifteen feet away. They were sitting gingerly in the shade, Squall sitting in Cloud's lap, small hands on top of the hands wrapped around his midsection. Squall sat gazing out onto the other parts of the school playground, not showing any particular emotion other than satisfaction that he was with Cloud; while Cloud has his eyes shut and cheek resting atop the brunette's head.

"See what I mean? They're so weird. They're never like that when apart, together and boom they're like that." Axel said dryly.

"...Kinda." Yuffie mumbled under her breath. Axel whipped his head around at that.

"I heard that."

"No you didn't"

"Oh yes I did."

"Yeah right!"

"Sure did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!" Aerith didn't even have time to yell at the two before Yuffie took off in a sprint with Axel following right on her heels. It wasn't really hard considering Yuffie was about four and Axel was seven, tall, and had long legs. He caught her and picked her up by the torso and happily fell backwards onto the soft grass, despite his ribcage being crushed by the small girl. Aerith just shook her head, she had such strange friends.

It was pretty strange how they'd all become friends though, herself, Axel, and Cloud were in the 2nd grade, where as Squall and Yuffie were in Pre-K. Squall's family had moved to Radiant Garden when Squall was three, they'd become the Strife's new neighbors. Cloud had told them that their parents had gotten really friendly so Squall came over to play with him practically every day. Squall was surprisingly intelligent for a four year-old and Cloud said they never failed to have a interesting conversation. Cloud? Squall? Conversation? Surely Cloud was joking right?

In public you never really saw the pair talking, only interacting through sweet little physical actions like they had done earlier, holding hands, hugs, Cloud picking Squall up, but only once Aerith had heard one of these so called 'conversations'. She had just rounded a corner when she saw the two sitting on the floor playing with legos and yes they actually were conversing about how they planned on building the most awesome lego creation ever. She'd seen how Squall had smiled when he said the creation was going to be "This big." he held his arms out as far as they could stretch, his eyes beaming, cheeks absolutely rosy. What he had said was quiet but still it screamed with emotion. She saw how Cloud had smiled that rare and true smile that almost no one got to see. She saw how that smile was only for Squall.

She walked to where Axel and Yuffie appeared to be wrestling in the grass, Yuffie seemed to be winning. The pair stopped to acknowledge the arrival of the girl, Yuffie lying atop of Axel's stomach in the middle of biting his forearm, as Axel was in the midst of pinching her by the cheeks.

"I'm never quite sure whether you two are actually friends or not." Aerith said jokingly as she sat beside them.

"Ob cooorse we awre!" Yuffie slurred out, her mouth no longer full of Axel, but cheeks still pulled wide by Axel's pinching.

"Yeah there's nothing wrong with friendly wrestling" Axel noted.

"Yeah!"

"Yup!"

"Yah-huh" Aerith shook her head; these two never seemed to notice they repeated one another about a thousand times. She once again turned her head back to the two under the tree, not wanting to focus on the two she was sitting with.

Squall had turned around in Cloud's lap and was facing the boy, staring intently at his face. Cloud just stared back for a moment before leaning forward to press his lips slightly on Squall's. The kiss was short and chaste but none the less it had happened. Cloud uttered something that had made the brunette smile then close his own eyes, pressing his hands down on Cloud's forearms for support as his reached up to reciprocate the kiss. They parted quickly and Squall nuzzled the bridge of his nose to Cloud's chin, both their eyes were shut in satisfaction. Squall also said something that made the blond smile against his forehead.

They must have nuzzled for at least a minute before Squall had turned around and settled back against Cloud's chest. Cloud placed his chin on the smaller boy's head and stared out mindlessly onto the other kids on the playground. They both had content smiles on their face as they sat in comfortable silence, completely unaware of their friend's watchful eyes.

Aerith found it strange that she wasn't even remotely bothered by the fact that the two boys had just kissed. Unfazed by the fact that the boy she in fact had a crushed on had just kissed their younger friend, of who was a boy. She instead felt warm and slightly bubbly inside. Warmth because she saw how her two friends seemed to be extremely happy, and bubbly because it just seemed right. It seemed right that the two had shared that tender first experience with each other, like they were destined for each other.

"Did you see what I just saw?"

"Yup."

"Did they just-"

"Yup."

"Because it looked like they-"

"Yup." Aerith giggled at the two's interaction, clearly they had not figured out that Cloud and Squall were simply destined for each other like she had. She started laughing full-heartedly as they gave her confused looks.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't really know." She said as she gasped for air, holding her stomach as she fell back against the grass.

"Is she laughing at us?" Said Cloud who along with Squall had walked over hand-in-hand to the group. Squall remained silent as he gripped the blond's hand with his own.

"We don't know." Axel responded.

"Yeah she just started laughing out of nowhere." Yuffie followed up.

"Hmm." Was all Cloud said before Squall tugged slightly on his shorts with his other hand.

"Can we eat lunch now?" He said in that quiet voice of his. Cloud looked back to the group and saw that all three were nodding their head in agreement.

"Yeah, let's go eat." He responded.

"YEAH!" Axel and Yuffie yelled as they practically catapulted off the ground and towards the table where they had all left their bags, Aerith skipping happily after them, and Cloud and Squall trailed hand-in-hand behind the girl.


	2. Proposal

**Up Up!**

**Chapter 2: Proposal**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of the related characters…because if I did there would already be a remake of FF VIII.

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I bring to you the second chapter of Up Up!, which was supposed to be a one-shot, but given inspiration from **rebirth-flame** I just had to write more. I was so surprised when I checked the stats of Up Up! And saw that as of 7/24/12 it had a total of 401 hits, 367 visitors, and 5 reviews! You guys just rock my world…or just keep it spinning, whichever's better XD. (btw said I would upload this forever ago, but all this college stuff came up, summer, etc I completely forgot to upload. Sorry about that everyone!

I wanted to thank the people that reviewed, it really meant a lot to me to get such positive feedback. So a special thanks to **rebirth-flame** (my first reviewer, you get a special little place in my heart), **Silvereyedfreak**, **Little Wolf Vamp Hearts Yaoi**, **xOwleX**, and finally to **simply anonymous! **Also thank you to all the people who added Up Up! and or myself to your favorite stories/authors lists it really means a lot!

So thank you for reading and don't forget to review, for your reviews are the Yuki to my Shuichi! (Gravitation reference ftw 3).

_Tails out!_

* * *

"What did you just say?"

"I want to marry Squall."

"One more time."

"I said I want to marry Squall."

"One second hun." The women ran to the doorway of the living room. "HONEY GET IN HERE!" She hollered, turning back around with a sweet smile plastered on her face. The sounds of her husband running down the stairs, tripping somewhere along the way, and scrambling to get back up were clearly heard.

"What? What is it Raine?" Laguna groaned out as he pretty much tumbled through the door, nursing the back of his head with one of his hands. He looked down and saw that Cloud was also in the vicinity. "Hey kiddo." He said with a smile. Cloud nodded in recognition. "So what's the problem Raine?"

"It's not a problem. Cloud why don't you tell him?" Raine said trying to keep a poker face, but the slight upward tugging at the corner of her lips was completely obvious.

"I want to marry Squall." Cloud stated matter-of-factly just as he had the first, second, and third times.

"Oh—I see." Laguna sat down in his regular spot, a comfortable and well loved leather recliner, and the other two followed suit on the matching leather couch. "And why is that you want to marry Squall, Cloud?" Laguna's voice held the slightest bit of mirth in it.

"Because I love him and want to be with him forever." The blond replied, again with much confidence in his answer. He was telling the truth therefore his answer could not be wrong.

"But Cloud, how do you know you really love him, your both so young." Raine asked softly, this whole situation was becoming too darn adorable for her to take for much longer. "Age doesn't change true love." Cloud was just about ready to mentally punch himself in the face for using such a cheesy line, but the fact that he was already in this incredibly cheesy situation made him realize he might as well go all out.

"And I already have the ring anyways." He said while pulling a little plastic capsule out of his pocket. He popped it open and held it up for the adults to see. It was a rather cheep metal band on a ball-and-chain necklace.

Cloud had spent about eleven dollars in quarters just to get the ring from one of the capsule machines outside of the arcade in the local shopping mall. When he finally got the ring he was devastated when he realized that it was way too large for the small brunette to wear on any of his fingers. He looked through the other machines and thankfully found one that had a ball-and-chain as a prize. He ended up getting one on the first try, but it was pink and . .Pink. Three dollars later and he had a chain in Squall's favorite color, black. His broken piggybank back home would be happy to know that he still had a couple dollars left in his pocket.

Needless to say Laguna and Raine were shocked, they hadn't expected Cloud to go as far as to get a ring. It took all of their willpower to not just throw themselves at the young boy and hug him till he was within an inch of suffocating for being too adorable. "You certainly are prepared." Laguna said smiling warmly at the youth.

"Like I said, I love him and I want to get married."

"Yes I understand that by now." Laguna chuckled. "If I may ask, why is it that you suddenly want to get married?" Raine chipped in. "Well Zack said that if I really do love Squall then I should just hurry up and marry him already."

Zack was Cloud's sixteen year old cousin and favorite relative. The raven haired boy was always known for his bubbly and over eccentric personality, often scolded by his elders for being just a little too bashful. No wonder the blond was taking about marriage, Zack himself was gay, if dating Sephiroth Crescent for three years was anything to go by. It was inevitable that Zack would be pushing his younger cousin down the same path (not that Laguna or Raine had a problem with that).

"Ah, I see. That makes sense" The blond didn't question the women's statement. "Now that that's all said and done Cloud, this really isn't our decision. Have you asked Squall yet?" Cloud shook his head no, he wouldn't have come to ask Squall's parents if he had already asked the brunette himself. "Well that's really the only opinion that matters isn't it?" Cloud nodded in agreement this time.

"Why don't we wait for him to get back and then you can ask him." Raine checked her watch. "His class should be coming back by now." Squall and Yuffie's class had taken an all day field trip to the aquarium, whereas Cloud, Axel, and Aerith's class had been let out of school early for some spring cleaning of the classrooms.

Almost as if on cue the tell-tale yellow school bus that the kids had taken to travel to the aquarium pulled up outside the house. A familiar brunette came down the steps, stopping at the bottom to wave (most likely to Yuffie). He gripped the straps of his small black backpack as he approached the house. With each step he took Cloud felt another butterfly hatch in his stomach. He was confidant asking Squall's parents but…the thought of asking the brunette himself…he suddenly felt like he wanted to throw up…or just use the bathroom…maybe both. He was about to run to the bathroom, but just as he started to move he heard the small boy push the unlocked front door open.

"I'm home." Squall announced.

"We're in the living room bud!" Laguna called back. Cloud could hear Squall's light footsteps as he came towards the room. Cloud's nausea had dissipated but he seriously had to use the bathroom now.

"Cloud?" The boy's voice full of confusion.

"Hi Squall."

"Why are you here?"

"Um." The blond fiddled with the capsule in his pocket. "Cloud came over to ask you something honey. Why don't you two go up to your room? I'll bring you some snacks in a couple minutes." Raine suggested.

"Kay." Squall walked over to Cloud and took his hand, leading the two to his room upstairs. Laguna and Raine shared a knowing look, turning back with smiles on their faces as they watched the two boys go, they were just too cute.

The two entered Squall's room, the dark haired boy dropped his backpack to the floor and jumped up onto his bed, patting the space next to him for the blond to sit. Cloud climbed up as well, albeit a little nervously.

"So what did you wanna ask me?"

"Um." Squall gave Cloud a puzzled look, usually the blond had no problem saying what was on his mind, was something wrong?

"Cloud?"

"Will you marry me?" Cloud blurted out, his hands flying up to cover his mouth.

"What?"

Cloud sighed, it was too late, he couldn't go back he had to push onwards. He hopped off the bed and got down on one knee just like Zack had told him to do. He pulled out the capsule from his pocket and popped it open, holding the ring between his fingers he looked up at the dark haired boy.

"I said will you marry me?" The blonds' eyes were hopeful and his heart pounding against his ribcage.

Squall's eyes widened to the point he looked like a chocobo caught in the headlights. He said nothing, didn't blink, didn't move, Cloud's hopes dimmed. Then suddenly the boy smiled so bright it was hard to believe that he was truly Squall Leonhart. Cloud's heart swelled his hope renewed.

"So?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes."

"…Say that one more time?"

"Yes."

"You'll marry me?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Can I have the ring already?" Cloud jumped up and stepped in front of the small boy.

"Can I put it on you?"

"Kay." Cloud unhooked the connecter of the ball-and-chain and leaned forward to wrap the necklace around the boy's small throat. He clicked the necklace in place and leaned his head back a bit to have a look; the necklace's length was perfect, ending right at the boy's clavicle.

The next moment took the blond by surprise as he felt a small and incredibly soft pair of hands on either side of his face and a small pair of lips push chastely against his own. Before he could react Squall pulled away and effectively left Cloud speechless. The brunette lifted up his ring and smiled lovingly at it.

"So where's your ring Cloud?" Squall asked still looking at his precious metal band. The blond deadpanned, after all he went through he forgot to get himself a ring.

_Sorry Mr. Super-Glued-Piggy-Bank looks like you're going to have to meet Mr. Hammer again._

* * *

And that's it folks, again thanks **rebirth-flame **for inspiring me to write this second chapter.

As of now this story is complete but to be honest I have tons of random thoughts about the KH children, so I will leave the story as 'in progress' because if I feel inspired I will post up drabbles here and there. I recommend you follow the story so you can be made aware of any updates (since they will be sporadic).

Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
